dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is the Wayne Family's Bodyguard, a position that he has held for many years. When a mugger murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne, Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to their son Bruce. When Bruce grew up and began a quest to single handedly rid his city of crime and corruption as the fearsome vigilante "Batman", Alfred readily assisted him in this one-man war on crime. Biography Early Life Alfred was born in England, in the middle of the 20th century. Alfred grew up into military service in the British Armed Forces and became apart of the SAS, the British special forces where he received training in several areas such as weapons, intelligence gathering, medicine and piloting all sorts of vehicles and aircraft. Alfred's service ended when he was honorably discharged from the military. Wayne Family Service At some point, he moved to the United States of America, and came the bodyguard to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, billionaires from Gotham City. Sometime later, they had their only child, Bruce, whom Alfred would come to mentor. In 1981, the Waynes were murdered by a mugger, whilst taking Bruce to see a showing of "The Mark of Zorro" at the Aragon Theatre. Alfred was placed as the legal guardian to Bruce. The young boy's anger at the death of his parents and the blame he placed on himself was apparent to see, and he proclaimed that he would rid Gotham of the criminal and the corrupt, and asked Alfred for his help. Alfred became Bruce's legal guardian and the rest of the Wayne's personal servant's left their service so only Alfred remained to take care of Bruce. Creating the Batman Staying true to his word, Bruce secretly dedicated his life to ridding Gotham of criminals and keeping everybody safe. Using Alfred's extensive knowledge of military weapons, vehicles and intelligence from his previous life in the British Armed Forces, Bruce and Alfred began to create custom built vehicles and suits that Bruce would use as "the Batman". Over 20 years, Alfred assisted Bruce in fighting crime against the harsh criminals of Gotham such as the Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc and Deadshot. Together, they built the Batmobile, Batwing, Batsuits and a whole assortment of gadgets over years of trial and error. Appearance Alfred is a rather tall and clean-shaven man in his late middle age, with short grey hair, brown eyes, horn-rimmed glasses, and a rather prim facial expression. He speaks in the sophisticated RP (received pronunciation) British accent. Abilities While Alfred may have no superhuman powers or abilities (much like Bruce himself), he is extraordinarily competent in all of the fields necessary to help maintain Batman's life - from ordinary housekeeping and cooking, to mechanical maintenance and computer operation. Alfred continuously upgrades and builds gadgetry with Bruce to better his performance as Batman. He also proved to be a competent medic, and lab assistant. Alfred's background in intelligence also makes him a skilled analyst, investigator, and spy. Alfred is quite observant, trying to convince Bruce that Superman is not their enemy. He has operated as Batman's computer operator, communications officer, mission specialist, and personal doctor and surgeon. Personality A traditional English butler, Alfred always keeps a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responds with resolve, equanimity, and good humor. Though he and Bruce do occasionally quarrel, Alfred's loyalty remains absolute. Partially this could be explained by his continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred finds ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he is fighting for as the fearsome vigilante "Batman". Appearances *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Novel) Trivia *This is the seventh live action iteration of this character. *While different to most portrayals of how Alfred is classically perceived, this iteration of the character is more based on Geoff Johns' Earth One version of the character. *Before Irons was cast, former James Bond actor Timothy Dalton was rumored to be in talks for the role of Alfred. External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Characters without powers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Humans Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Males Category:Britons Category:Superman Category:Recurring characters